


Dont Blink. You just might miss it.

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wanted to treat Finn to a movie. But he was just so exhausted, he couldn't enjoy it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Blink. You just might miss it.

Being a resistance pilot meant you had to be alert for everything. The First Order was unpredictable, which kept just about everyone on their toes, anxiously awaiting their next attack. As a result, downtime was becoming a scarce luxury in the pilot’s lives.  
And that served to be a present problem in the life of one “Best Pilot in the Resistance.”

Poe Dameron had just returned from a rather excruciating mission, resulting in quite a few losses and a very much banged up x-wing. It wasn’t any different from the other missions, except that prior to this expedition, commander Dameron had been running on three hours of sleep and the pep talks of a rather anxious droid. He managed quite well, but even he knew himself that this was a sign he was in desperate need for a break.

Except he had one more thing to do before he could relax.

“I know. You asked me a million times” he told BB-8. “But I promised this to Finn. It’s only a little movie, and then ill swing back to my quarters for a little shut eye.”

The droid seemed resistant to this, but ceased its pestering, as it could see just how much Poe cared for the well-being of Finn. One more activity couldn’t possibly hurt. And besides, it would be nice to indulge him in something that didn’t involve the total annihilation of another population.

After Poe had showered and managed himself to look decent enough for a date, he left in search for his movie partner.

They were going to a drive in theater that had been organized by the rebel generals as some form of entertainment. Upon hearing of this, Finn was persistent, going on about how he’d never done something like this before and it would be the perfect reason to spend some more time with Poe. The pilot had been extremely busy and upon receiving Finn’s enthusiasm, decided that this would be good for them.

But as the night wore on, Poe found himself increasingly enthusiastic for a nap.

“This is so exciting” Finn expressed when they met up. “They say that this is one of the only films they were able to recover. And a freaking resistance base gets to relive it! Isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah” Poe mustered up. “Can’t wait to see how it ends.”  
He never got to.

 

They settled themselves on a blanket in the grass against the wall of the lot, not afraid to get huddled as a result of the building crowds. Finn was justified to be excited. Everyone was, so it was expected to be a little packed.

Besides, that made for great reason to put your arm around someone’s shoulder.

When the lights dimmed, Finn whooped and dumped his and into the popcorn bowl. Poe yawned and stretched out his legs in front of him.

He was good for the first 20 minutes, making his way through the disappointingly dull flick, blinking several times in an attempt to keep him awake. Finn seemed to be enjoying it, evident from the way his eyes never left the screen. Poe would do this for him, he decided, even if it would kill him.  
Some things even the best pilot in the resistance can’t handle.

 

* * *  
He jolted alert in response to a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear. It took him 5 seconds of shaking his head back to consciousness to realize what had occurred.

“Huh?! Wha..?”

He heard Finn stifle a giggle.

“Movie’s over” came his voice. “I’d reminisce it with you but it seems like we’d have to watch it over again for you to catch all the details.”

Poe dragged his hands down his face as he groaned. He fell asleep. Without even meaning to. On a night Finn was supposed to never forget.

He grabbed Finn’s hands as he attempted an apology.

“Buddy…. I’m so sorry. The mission took a lot more out of me than I initially thought, and it cost you your night. I can't even begin…”

“Shut up” Finn interrupted as he wrapped his arms over Poe’s shoulders for an embrace. Poe wondered how the man’s kiss managed to remain so tender even as he was sure of the disappointment concrete in Finn’s mind. When they pulled apart, Finn cupped Poe’s face into his palms.

“I had a wonderful night. Don’t ruin it by trying to convince me that you’re some kind of downfall to my pleasure.”

Poe sighed. Sometimes he wondered how Finn could manage to be so perfect.

“You’re going to have to let me make it up to you” he said, sheepishly. They were already making their way back to Poe’s quarters. Finn grinned, slyly.

“And you are going to have to let me hold you to that. That’s a rain check I’m cashing in for a special day.”

Poe slept well that night, knowing that all was well in his world with Finn at his side. He knew that this moment in his life was better that any second of action a film could provide.

Even if he managed to miss the action by just a few winks.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: rayndork.tumblr.com   
> :)


End file.
